redsoulfandomcom-20200214-history
Gods
In Red Soul there are many types of spirits. They range in power and abilitys, somtimes a spirit gaines far more power then it can handle either from worship or assimilation of other spirits, when this happens they can evolve into a god, a stable powerful immortal being, while there are no known all knowing or alll powerful spirit gods, they are without a dought powerful creartures worthy of worship. Gods tend to have influnce over certain aspects of reality the more powerful god the greater its range of influnce and the more aspects it has, it should be noted that many gods have overlaying "similer" aspects such gods are often considerd to be or at least referd to as siblings children ect... Type's and names: That Which is Everything Assuming it is real "That Which is Everything" is the most powerful being in Red Souls. It cannot be classified, but it does hold a place on this page. Greater Gods: The greater gods in Red Souls are classified as "beings who now control a sphere" that is to say they have an aspect of reality under their influence. There are no known records of Greater Gods being formed so no one knows exactly how they come to be. IT should also be noted that Greater Gods do not have physical forms so to speak and must rely upon "lesser" beings to do their jobs" some have cults, others have champions and others have servants, maybe all of they above. Known Greater Gods: Vetus Tenebris; the god of "old darkness" is often referred to as an old man although he is nothing of the sort. His range of power is massive. He is neither good nor evil but his nature tends to lead people to fear him, he is in fact one of the most fair, honest and trustworthy of the old gods, although whether or not he even comprehends such things is unknown. He often manifests as nothing but a voice in your head and is often though of as "that thing right outside my range of vision. Lesser Gods: Lesser gods are very similar to there greater counterparts but unlike them they still have a "physical" form which means that in theory they can be destroyed. The Hungry God: master of the corrupted church; the hungry god doesn't really have a "sphere" but it consumes other gods for power. Teskas the Winged Snake: Hilthas the Blood King: The blood king is in fact a king crowned by Teskas Tiberas of the Shifting Visage: A smaller god who is well know for granting wishes... badly Salagor, Lord of Decay: Shrine Deitys: These two are extreamly similer in power and ability. They differ in the facet that shrine Deity's are bound to their "shrine" or their place of worship there power scales proportionaly to the leval of worship that they receive. Deitys: Deity's o nthe other hand are free to go were they see fir often in the form of animal or plant they find most apealing they are often considerd to be the weakest of all divine beings. Category:Main Ideas